Our Room
by intergalacticbooty
Summary: Sequel/Timestamp to The Room. Dean spends some time at Roman's cottage when a horrible storm hits. Slash. Can be read alone, but makes a lot of sense to read The Room first.


Dean smiled sweetly up at Roman from where he laid heavily over the kitchen table, petting Mitch's head with his hands idly. The soft rays of afternoon sunlight lulled him into an even greater sense of calmness and relaxation than usual. The kitchen soon became rich with tasty smells, the scent of pasta sauce cooking wafting heavily through the room's air.

This sweet little cottage had become like a second home to Dean, using almost all of his allowed free time outside of the group home to stay here with his Roman. It had been surreal when they met once more, both men finding it hard to believe fate had been so kind to them.

"Dinner's almost ready…" Roman cooed softly, petting a hair through Dean's hair, running his fingers through the growing auburn locks, faint essence of coconut sliding across his fingers.

"Mmm, good…'m starved…." He looked sad for a moment, toying with the fork as Roman placed the cooked noodles.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, jus'…havin' dinner means it's later in the day…means I have ta go back to the group house soon." He sighed softly, although he couldn't stay sad for long as Roman heaped on piles of sauce and cheese, kissing Dean's forehead.

"I know…but you can come back over again tomorrow after you finish on Bayley's farm, right?" The orderly quickly plated his own food and poor them each a glass of juice. Just as he was settling down to sit across from Dean, a sudden roll of thunder followed by downpour caused him to jump up, quickly shutting the kitchen window.

"Damn." Dean eyed the strong pellets of rain beginning to fall down from the sky in total sheets. He was grateful knowing Roman's hens were in a safe place. With that he began to dig in, moaning around the homemade tomato sauce and the cheese he just know Roman must have gotten from Bayley's neighbor. It was delicious and Dean grinned around the food, Roman smiling as he ate his own.

It was nice, being domestic like this, and Dean hated for the evening to end. As he slowly cleared his plate and drunk from his glass, the dreaded feeling of having to leave filled him once more. He decided to distract himself with clearing the table and cleaning the dishes, the heavy pellets of rain still registered in the back of his mind. However, he didn't notice just how awful the weather was until the lights flickered.

"W-Whoa…" He breathed out and Roman was there, quick and at his side because he knew sudden darkness, even if just for a moment, was incredibly unsettling. The younger male smiled softly at his love. "…'m okay…" He replied quietly and before Roman could response, his phone went off.

"Hello? Oh, yeah, I was just going to take him back there." Dean could tell from Roman's dictation and the conversation itself that it had to be the head supervisor, Sami Zayn, from the group house. "Nah, I haven't checked the news…flash flood warning? Oh, so…are you sure? Is…is that okay if I do that? No, no, you're right, it's definitely safer to just stay here. Okay, alright, stay safe, thanks. Bye."

"W-What was that?"

"It was Mr. Zayn. He said there's been a huge flood warning for the whole county for the next 18 hours." Roman shrugged. "He said you're better off staying here then trying to travel back there, so he gave me permission to look after you for the night."

Roman just knew that Dean was going to leap into his arms and leapt he did, but the Samoan caught him with ease and kissed his forehead softly. "Guess yer stuck with me, huh?"

"I can think of worse fates." Roman chuckled, before nuzzling him a little. "Gettin' kinda cold…why don't I get a fire started in the living room, hmm?"

"Mmm, I'd like that…" Dean hummed and then proceeded to unlatch himself from Roman's torso, picking up Mitch from his place at the table and rushing into the living room.

Dean curled up effortlessly into almost a ball on the couch, clasping Mitch against his chest as Roman slide in a few logs and began tending to the fire as it grew. After it got to a level he was content with, he sat down next to his lover, pulling Dean effortlessly into his lap.

"Love having you here with me…" Roman nearly purred to him and Dean's heart almost melted, laying his head heavily on Roman's chest, kissing shy and sweet against the pulse point of his neck. It felt like home here, in his soulmate's arms.

"Love bein' here…" Dean sighed softly, resolving to sit up slowly, determined to capture Roman's lips in a pasta flavored kiss before there was another clap flash of lightning, thunder following, and the entire house blacking out save for the crackling fire.

The former patient froze, hands gripping tightly around Mitch and Roman sits up instantly, wrapping his arms around him. "Hey, hey, it's okay…you're here, I'm here…you're safe, baby, I promise…" Dean buried himself into Roman's chest, shivering all over as the orderly rocked him slowly, Mitch squished between the two of them.

Dean started to sob, the only thing keeping him from a full panic attack the even beats of Roman's heart. Of course the one day Mr. Zayn gave him permission to spend the night was because of an awful storm that cuts out all the power. Dean was nearly in hysterics, trying to shut out the thunder and darkness as Roman hummed to him and rocked him and it made him even angrier. For all he progressed as a person when it came to mental health, some old fears died hard and it made him even more frustrated with himself that he still struggled with these things. Why…how couldn't he get better?

Something must have changed in Dean's body language then, his emotions open and honest in a way that Roman always managed to understand and he propped him up, smiling softly. "Hey, you're doing good, okay? How…how about I show you something special, hmm? Was gonna save it as part of a surprise, but…I-I think I can show you now."

Dean nodded slowly, the sweet, but mischievous smile of Roman's putting him at ease as he took his lover's hand, Mitch firmly in the other, as Roman lit a candle and lead them upstairs.

He had been up here before, seen the small library Roman had accrued over the years and kept coloring supplies for Dean if he wanted, the bathroom with a spacious tub, the humble bedroom with a small twin bed, dresser, and light that Roman slept in, and the secondary living space/office that had an old desktop, tv, and an insanely comfortable couch Dean had napped on more than once.

Dean idly thought maybe the surprise was a new coloring book or something, but instead Roman led him past the library, past everything, to another door. When he had asked about originally Roman said it just lead up to the attic that he used for storage. Roman slid the lock of it open, squeezing Dean's hand.

"R-Ro…" He breathed out slowly, the candlelight casting an almost angelic glow around the duo. "…what…"

"Lemme show you?" He asked, rubbing the junction of Dean's thumb and hand. "Watch your step, I got ya…" The ascended up a much older styled staircase, winding but refurbished with paint and wood treatment.

When they made it to another door and Roman opened it, the fear of darkness and thunder was long forgotten as Dean gasped out, rushing into the attic. Roman smiled, placing the candle down and lighting a small lantern he had left up here instead. It offered more clarity to Dean and it finally dawned onto him what he had stepped into.

It was a massive bedroom, a gorgeous queen bed against the stain glass window that painted the outside in pretty shades of blue and green, a dresser on each side of the room, picture frames of photos they had taken together and other mementos scattered about, and a tiny, handmade bed that looked perfect to place Mitch in.

"I…I know we've never talked about it directly…" Roman started, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder and giving it a small squeeze, wrapping his arms around it. "…b-but I know you're gonna leave the home in a few months and I…I-I just thought it…i-if you wanted to come…to live with me after…t-that we'd have to have a bedroom, right?"

Dean turned around, eyes damp and wide and for a moment Roman's blood ran ice cold. Was this too much? Did he step over a line? But quickly those thoughts were stomped out as Dean kissed him breathlessly, wrapping his arms around Roman's torso.

It tugged at Dean's heart like almost nothing had, Roman never ceasing to be the sweetest creature he had ever encountered. "Oh, Roman…love you so much." He said it so freely, so warmly. "…please, I…I-I know it's been a long time, b-but…I want you. Take me, please? I…"

Roman smiled, kissing his forehead gently, taking Mitch and placing him down into that teeny bed, leading Dean to their own. It had been a while, years in fact, and save for their heavy petting and kisses, they hadn't done much else.

Roman would never, ever push him and for all his bravado, Dean was shy when it came to this, afraid to ask. But given that heated gaze Roman offered him and he helped Dean strip off each layer, he would never be afraid to ask again.

They explored one another's body, Roman cooing and doting over each scar and mark, praising each muscle from his thick thighs to those growing biceps and that teeny waist. He even kissed along Dean's tan line, hours working outside giving him a sweet, sun kissed glow. "Beautiful…" Roman praised, before he slid between Dean's legs

He swallowed his lover down effortlessly, pleasure running at an all-time high as Dean grasped at his inky dark locks, crying out into the darkness. "Please…oh, God…Roman…" He shivered, spine arching as he came effortlessly and Roman swallowed his seed, crawling over each inch of him, kissing as he arrived back at his lips, both men sharing in his taste.

'So precious, so sweet' looped in Dean's mind as he sat up, pushing Roman back against their bed and began to ride him, soft and slow as Roman's caressed his hips, eyes staring up in adornment. "Love you, fuck, so much, Dean…" Roman gasped, reaching his hands up to rub at those sweet, pink peaks before sucking one into his mouth.

Dean cursed and cried out, clenching around his love as he rocked and rode, mind a haze of lust and passion, lacing his fingers with Roman's own as he picked up speed. "Mine…all mine…" He breathed out, possession and care heavy as Roman's eyes shined with amusement.

"All yours." He promised.

It wasn't much longer after they both reached completion, Dean collapsing atop Roman and the orderly kissing at his knuckles, pulling him in close and tightly.

"So…you like the room?" He asked after several moments of heavy breathed and littered kisses.

"Yeah…" Dean shifted, making out the form of his heart and soul in the pale light cast by the lantern, a roar of thunder echoing through the air. "…our room."


End file.
